percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Running Man: Chapter 8
Drake's P.O.V. The energy blast was coming towards me fast, I barely had enough time to move but the blast hit some of my right arm. My right arm was screwed. It was covered in blood and you could see my bone, the pain was too much but I had to stay strong it was for my own good. I saw Stuart fall then Josh went back to holding the moon, I began to see black spots, I needed energy. "Help me you idiots!" I screamed. The crowd was cheering very loud, they just enjoyed this stupid show. The only reasoned why I became a stalker was because I had to survive and get to know Nadine and her forces better. Stupid Stuart had to attack me, I wasn't even going to hurt Jean, I was going to help her but no he had to get in my way. I don't even know why I was going to help her, she seemed...special. Yeah she vomited in my face and it was gross but she was drunk, I also screamed some bad things to her but that was just...show I guess. Josh was holding the moon again, his arms were shaking. I don't know how he was able to do it, it just looked impossible. I looked around and saw that the energy blast had destroyed half of the colisseum. People were running around and some parts of the colisseum was on fire, the place was just ruined. Then someone came, he had something that looked like a balaclava except that the top of it wasn't covered so you could see his hair. His hair was black and the rest of his clothes were blue, he kind of looked like a blue ninja. Jean was on the ground unconscius, I picked her up and walked towards the exit. My legs felt like jelly, I couldn't get there. I stumbled to the ground and Jean fell next to me. Josh was glowing, he was holding the moon with all his power. He almost looked like a god. The blue ninja guy was fighting the cyclopes, he killed the first one then attacked the other seven. He fought them with a sword, I couldn't see what color the sword was but it kind of looked like gold or maybe bronze. He defeated another one of the cyclopes. Stuarts was on the ground, he was unconscius maybe dead but I didn't know. All I cared about was to get out of here. The guy killed the rest of the cyclopes then grabbed Stuart. He walked towards me and Jean. "Take her," I murmured. "You are hurt...I can help you" he told me. "N-no...take them, I'll be fine and y-you should h-help...Josh" He grabbed Jean, then he walked towards Josh. "HELP ME!!" pleaded Josh. "Sorry but I can't, I won't be much help." he said sadly then ran towards the exit. The last thing I remember was seeing his green eyes and him carrying Jean and Stuart. Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:The Running Man Category:Chapter Page